Self-piercing needle valves have heretofore been mounted upon and secured to a pipe for communication therewith incorporating a pair of clamping plates with threaded fasteners arranged upon opposite sides of the pipe and extending between and interconnecting the respective plates for drawing them together to frictionally engage the pipe.
The difficulty with using a pair of such threaded fasteners resided in assembling the anchoring plates in opposed relation upon the pipe and holding them in spaced registry while selectively advancing both screws and for ultimately manually securing the needle valve upon the pipe. This was time-consuming and the assembly difficult in view of the need for projecting the fasteners through the respective plates and threading them and thereafter, drawing them up tightly.